Wallpapering
by detectiveKiT
Summary: Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, than here you go.
1. Wallpapering 1

Author:detectivekit

Title:Wallpapering 1/?

Rating:later on: NC-17

Author's Note:At the very moment I'm helping my Mom to move. That means painting and wallpapering and decorating and so on. During such a session, the vision of my two favourites on Law and Order: SVU popped into my mind.

This story implies a same sex relationship and those things that go along with it wink For my defence: In my English lessons in a GERMAN high school I never learned vocabularies containing love making, above all love making of two women…so be kind, please.

Summary:Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, than here you go.

Disclaimer:Nothing has changed, as usual I still don't own them, but I own my imagination. I'm still playing with Liv and Alex and they are playing with me therefore I found myself here, writing this fic.

Wallpapering 1/?

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk, staring at a file which lay in front of her. She already had spent an hour looking at the folder without a coherent clue of what the case was about. Every single second her thoughts drifted back to a blonde ADA who had caught her attention several months ago. What was it about this woman that finally got under her skin? She just wasn't sure! Maybe it was the swaying of her hips, when she walked in the squad room or out of it for that reason. Because than she was able to stare without getting caught. At least not caught by Alex, but in case of the guys…definitely another story. But who in his right mind wouldn't fall for those blue eyes? But it wasn't just the physical beauty; for that it just would have been some crush. Some thing she would have gotten over more easily. It was the beauty underneath she was captivated of. The soul of some knight in shining armour. Hard to link this with the image of the ice queen, but that was just the way Olivia Benson saw the SVU's ADA.

You really have dower to fall for the straight, blue-blooded woman. Oh my God, there she is again. This click-clacking of her heels is following me into my dreams. Those dreams in which this stunning woman exclaims her love for me. Those dreams in which I am able to touch her everywhere I want to. Those dreams in which she whispers my name. Whispers that turn into screams when she is coming. Coming for me and only me. Get your thoughts out of your gutter, Benson! With this the detective turned around to greet an overworked Alex Cabot.

"Good Morning, Alex. Sorry to say that, but you look a little…beaten. Is everything alright?" A concerned Olivia asked the woman in front of her. Alex sighed and cocked her head to one side as if to emphasize the other woman's statement.

She was overworked, stressed and tired after all. Two days ago she had started to renovate her apartment, believing the weekend would be enough to wallpaper it. God, had she been wrong. Everything was a total chaos. Nothing was where it belonged. Maybe Alex should have listened to her mom, when she told her she should call some professionals who would fix her whole apartment in less than one day. But stubborn as she was, she wanted to do it on her own. She wanted to look at her apartment and say "Hey that you have done all by yourself." She snapped back from her thoughts and looked in those chocolate brown eyes which were full of concern. Concern for her? She shook her head to brush those guesses aside. Maybe she looked as shitty as she felt and that caught Olivia by surprise. Alex herself was the ice queen incapable of humanly feelings. At least that was what everyone believed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Olivia." Alex sighed again and sat down on the edge of Olivia's desk. She didn't know why she did so. If she was honest, she did not know a thing when it came to Det. Benson. She acted out of her instincts; something she hadn't done for what felt like a lifetime. Something just some pubescent teenagers do. This laugh – just to get the attention you're longing for. This touch – just to gauge the other one's reaction. This innocent flirting – just to hear the one you have a crush on laugh and see her blush.

A crush? How old are you, Cabot? Fifteen again? Be honest with yourself! You're in love with this adorable woman. But she is a closed case, who knows if you ever get her attention the way you want. You don't even know if she plays on the same team. And when she does so…will an independent woman who is sure of her right place in this world ever fall for an arrogant bitch like you? She cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say. What wasn't that easy, with her eyes wandering over Olivia's very tight shirt. What exactly were they talking about some seconds ago?

Oh yeah…me looking shitty. What a start of the day… Alex gathered all her strength and fought her sight back to Olivia's face. This task wasn't much easier because of the oh-so-kissable lips but she had to give it a try anyway.

"You know, the independent woman, sitting in front of you, tried to wallpaper her apartment all alone and failed miserably." She offered it as a little piece of self-criticism but smiled because of her own stupidity. Maybe she could get the detective into some renovation. No, she wasn't being selfish; not at all. It was more about giving the detective a chance to stay in good shape. She was a woman after all, a blonde woman who knew how to look helpless, if she needed to do so.

"That sounds like some fun." said Olivia, looking the woman sitting on her desk up and down. ADA Cabot in some tight top and shorts; a paint brush in one hand and some wallpaper in the other, what a picture. But her imagination did not end with the blonde woman standing in the middle of her bedroom ready to renovate it. It was much more in the bed with Alex on top of her. She coughed before facing Alex again.

"That's what it could have been, if I hadn't done it for the first time…You know what they say, detective, the very first time is always the most difficult…" she explained in a husky voice. Alex winked at the detective, trying to gauge the other woman's reaction. Did the confident detective really blush? Or was it just her wishful thinking playing little tricks with her? No, Olivia did in fact look down for some seconds, trying to cover her embarrassment. Point taken, Alex. Let's see how far you can go?

Wait, where are those thoughts coming from? And what do they mean? Do you really want to make a fool of yourself, Cabot? But on the other hand, how do you want to fulfil your secret dreams, when you don't dare to hit the road? Take a deep breath! You're a grown woman; you know how to handle yourself. While absorbed in her thoughts, Alex didn't recognize how the detective got out of her chair. Olivia was now standing right in front of her, gazing at her with those deep brown eyes, giving Alex one of her lopsided smiles.

"Yeah, I heard about it, but it's already too long ago to really remember this special time. So, what do you think about me giving you a hand, counsellor. Feeling brave enough?" Olivia arched an eyebrow and looked the prosecutor straight in her eyes. Why was she flirting with Alex? It wasn't as if they shared more than a professional relationship. Sometimes they went for a drink or even ate dinner together, but there had never been something more. For Olivia Alex meant much much more, however she had never reacted on it. Olivia felt her heart racing up to an unhealthy speed, when Alex didn't answer in the first place. The detective bit her tongue. Had she already screwed up everything? Had she said too much? Or was Alex just considering the right answer to her stupid question? Olivia was ready to get a wigging when the blonde finally began to speak.

"I don't know…If you feel brave enough to get dirty, I'll look forward to see you. Above all I need to tip some velvet and it's not that much fun when I have to do it on my own, you know." Alex offered suggestive. Sure, she was talking about her velvet couch. What else could she have in mind? Olivia beamed. Ok, maybe Olivia Benson did read the book…

"Wouldn't want to miss that for a sec'. When do you want me to come?" Olivia couldn't stop those words from floating. And she couldn't erase the smile off her face. She really enjoyed this. She would head out of the precinct just in time. She would head straight to Alex's apartment, not wanting to waste any minute. Not wanting to be apart from Alex for longer than absolutely necessary. Alex looked around before leaning into Olivia's personal space.

"You know what it's like, detective, business before pleasure." Alex winked before adding: "Come over around 4 p.m., if that's ok by you. You have my address?" Alex asked matter-of-factly; as if she hadn't just flirted with the most beautiful woman in the whole state. What was she thinking, the most beautiful woman on this whole damn planet.

Wow, the morning had in fact turned out to be on top of my 'favourite mornings'-list. The only one that could outrange it would be an awakening next to my detective. My? Since when did you call her yours? Mine…that sounds so good. Mine, yeah, that's what she's going to be, if I can help it. 

"Yeah, I've got it. I guess I see you then. If there is something coming up, I'm going to call you…you know, I have no control over New York's perps," Olivia said and was ready to let Alex go when it stroke her. She didn't have a clue what Alex was here for in the first place. Even though the other detectives hadn't been here so far, so that they couldn't give Olivia one of their knowing smiles, she didn't want Alex to come over again. That would take her quite some time and than they couldn't meet by time. Just thinking about the meeting made her life a brighter place. Did Alex know what power she held over Olivia?

"Alex? What did you come here for?...I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked this encounter a lot, but I don't want you to spent another ten minutes ride just for coming over here for a second time." Olivia tried to make her point clear. Alex gave her a little smile before taking a warrant out of her briefcase, waving it about Olivia's face.

"Here you go. You can thank me later, detective." And with those words the ADA left the precinct. Mesmerized by the swaying of the blonde's hips, Olivia slumped down in her chair. She was full of anticipation of what the day would bring.

Fin Part 1

Remember: As a German I am not used to figure of speech (or suggestiveness for that matter), so it was a little difficult for me. But I hope you enjoyed this little warming-up nevertheless. You want to know if those two manage to renovate Alex's apartment without any…interruptions? Than I need some feedback…pretty please.


	2. Wallpapering 2

Title:Wallpapering 2/?

Author:detectivekit

Rating:later on: NC-17

Author's Note:There were some people who wanted me to continue this thing, so here I am. Thanks to anyone for the feedback.

As always, sorry for those stupid grammatical mistakes. I tried my best, but I no longer have English lessons, so I've to teach myself what isn't that easy.

Summary:Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, than here you go.

Disclaimer:Alex and Liv are living in my head and forced me to do this. But sadly I don't own them, that's why they're still neither gay nor together sniffle

**Wallpapering 2/?**

After the meeting with the detective in the morning Alex could barely concentrate on anything considering work. She was way too excited. She couldn't bring herself around not to wonder about the brunette. Why did she flirt right back? Alex would have loved nothing more than to take the detective in one of the interrogation rooms and ask her right then and there, but Alex had convinced herself that it would be rather interesting to find out how far she could go to drive Olivia mad. Mad about her.

Maybe I should consider wearing something skin-tight and than I would catch her staring. Wait, wait, Alex, why do you think she would dare to take a look? She never made any move. Never, but today. God, this woman is more confusing than myself and that's quite difficult. But you could give it a try anyway. At least there's nothing to loose. 

Alex was now in her apartment, rummaging in her drawer to find the right ingredients for a staring, blushing, babbling Olivia. In the end she decided to wear some comfortable boxer short. Sure there was a hidden agenda: That way Olivia could take an…interesting view from the bottom while Alex was standing on the ladder. The same went for her top, an old shirt clutching onto her chest but becoming loosely on the belly. Ten minutes later Alex was wandering around her messy apartment when the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and went over to the intercom.

"Who's there?" Alex demanded with a shakier voice than she intended to. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the other woman. The woman who followed her in her dreams; in her very vivid dreams to say the least. She wasn't sure any longer whether or not it had been that good of an idea to invite the detective.

"It's me, your knight in shining armour!" answered Olivia, still not knowing why she was flirting with the attorney. Sure, she knew from the bottom of her heart WHY she was bantering with the blonde, but WHERE the sudden courage therefore came from was another story.

She had worked as fast as she hadn't done in ages, just to be on time. She had left the precinct with bewildered looks on her back, but she could have cared less. Olivia had headed right to her apartment, anticipating the coming hours like some child Santa Clause. The detective had changed in some comfortable clothes, not caring about the worn-out jeans and Mickey-Mouse-shirt.

That was until Alex opened the door. Olivia stood opened-mouthed in front of her very own supermodel. The blonde hair was tucked into a ponytail, while the fuck-me-glasses were missing. That look let Alex appear much younger than usually and Olivia felt much older in the other woman's presence than ever before. Liv's eyes travelled further south to Alex's cleavage and belly, covered by some thin shirt. Afterwards the brunette's view lingered on those long legs, which seemed to be endless. When Olivia looked up again, not knowing how much time had just passed, Alex smiled knowingly at her.

OK, Liv what are you trying to do? Scaring her off? Maybe you just succeeded by now and you haven't even gone into her apartment. I should try to take it a little slower, moving with her not ahead of her. But God, this shirt. What is she trying to do? Trying to arouse me, to make me come without even touching me? I shouldn't let her win that easily! 

Olivia smiled back at the blonde; one of her lopsided smiles, knowing that most women admired that about her. Alex blushed slightly, when she lost herself in the deep brown eyes in front of her. Acknowledging that she had just kicked the equalizer, Olivia stepped inside. When Liv was indoors, she asked herself what she'd gotten herself into. Alex wasn't kidding when she had told Olivia that her flat was messy.

"Whoa, what have you done all weekend? I haven't seen such a mess since…well, last week, but we were on some crime scene there. That's..," Olivia articulated towards what seemed to be the living room, "Let me guess, you haven't done anything so you could come by today, looking clumsy and helpless, and tricking me into helping you. Am I right, Miss Cabot?" finished the detective her inspection, still confused how the sophisticated attorney could end up in this jumble.

"Well, detective, you seem to be some attorney manqué." Alex stated without caring to comment on Olivia's conclusions. Mostly because the brunette got to the heart of it, but Alex wasn't ready to admit that right then.

"Flattering will get you nowhere today…At least not until we finished your bedroom." Olivia bit her tongue for the second time this day.

Are you out of your right mind, Benson? What's wrong, take it easy. You can do this. This woman has really gotten under your skin, hasn't she? She and her kicking-ass-attitude. Uh-uh her ass. Yummy. Concentrate on the things at hand! What are you here for? Right, renovating. That's something you're quite good at. Maybe you should try to impress her…I think we should start with her bedroom – just in case. 

Has she just said that? My bedroom – why the sudden interest in this particular room? Sure, she didn't try to imply…No, that can't be. But maybe…I mean she was checking me out some minutes ago. God, was she checking me out, looking me up and down like I stood there naked, in all my glory. She wants my bedroom, than she should get; couldn't want to disappoint this beauty. 

"Is that so, detective, than I guess we should going ahead. This talking and foreplay isn't going to help us, is it? Follow me and step into the lion's den." Alex purred, motioning for Olivia to come up close behind her. Liv did as she was told, unable to resist some smutty remark.

"The lion's den? That wild, are we? I always thought of you as a calm and silent woman…" Olivia explained as casual as possible while being guided into Alex's bedroom. The brunette looked about her, noticing that the room was empty except for the bed, standing in the middle of it. There was a ladder right next to one of the casement windows. Across from those windows between the wall and the bed, there stood a paperhanger's bench.

Okay, at least Alex had made some preparations. Olivia looked for the wallpapers, smiling widely when she caught sight of them. Bordeaux-red and fawn. That was so femme-like, almost stereotyped. If Alex and she really played for the same team and got involved some day, there would be no need to debate about their role allocations. Lost in thought Olivia didn't recognize that Alex was explaining her ideas of the new bedroom.

"…I just want to warm up the room in some way or the other. What do you think, Olivia?" completed Alex her description, standing right in front of Olivia, leaving just the absolute necessary personal space between the two of them.

"I guess than it's enough when you stay in here." Olivia said matter-of-factly. At least she tried to but failed, winking at Alex. The blonde smiled right back at her, shaking her head as if implying that the detective had just made some ridiculous statement. "We should get started now. You just need to tell me what to do and I try my best to satisfy your needs."

I could think of a lot of ways to satisfy you, you know. Lots of it contains this king-size bed in front of us. And I sure as hell think, we should get started by now…Get your thoughts out of the gutter. You can't astonish Alex when you drool all over her…I'm going to paper her apartment. Right, what's the first step? First? Come on, you know your way around this kind of stuff! Glue? Wallpapers? 

You want to satisfy my needs? Then you should stop talking and start undressing. Yeah, that would be absolutely helpful. Not for my concentration but definitely for my pleasure. Does she know HOW good this childish shirt fits on her? It's like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. It would be so easy to just run my fingers over her arms up to her neck. 

"I presume there's not much you need to do to satisfy me." Alex countered. When she saw Olivia's wide eyes she cheered inside of her. That went right down to the heart. "I mean, look at me, Olivia, I couldn't even fix to stick on one single width of a wallpaper roll." Alex enlightened her latest statement.

"Right…that ahem, yeah." Olivia hemmed, trying to get her composure back. "Ok, we should start with the measurements. Do you think you're able to do it? You just need to get the length and…" Olivia was cut off by Alex.

"Just shut up, detective, and let me do you…" Alex explained, not recognizing her slip, while taking the tapeline. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the brunette blushing a hundred times deeper than Alex had ever seen. "I mean, let me do you the fave, ya know…Just don't punish me with your lingo, okay?" Alex tried to calm her nerves.

Way to go. How could you be this reckless? Watch your words, Cabot! Sure, I would love to do her but I shouldn't have told her that fair in the face. Now, get your fine ass on the ladder without falling down. Alex climbed the ladder, pretending to be a little clumsy. By this means the detective came running for her rescue. Olivia stabilized the ladder with holding on tight to both sides. When she looked up she thought she should die right then and there. Olivia tried to force her view away. She tried not to look at those long legs, ending in some loosely shorts. Those shorts which gave her a perfect sight of the attorney's underwear.

She's wearing a string. Whoa. I can't believe what I'm seeing! Her backside looks nubile I only need to raise my hand and I could squeeze it…and if I bent my head just a little, I would receive a glimpse of her… Olivia was pulled out of her lala-land roughly by Alex.

"Thanks for rescuing my ass. Wouldn't want to bruise it, would we? Is there anything else I can do for you..."

Fin 2

A/N:I tried my best to keep them going and I hope that I "satisfied" you g

Sorry that it took me so long to continue. Next time I'll try to be faster, even though I always thought that sweet slow s…stories are always the bests.

I claim for feedback. tHx


	3. Wallpapering 3

Title:Wallpapering 3/?

Author:detectivekit

Rating:later on: NC-17

Author's Note:Am I really that good at flirting? Well, the only question coming up is why am I still single nevertheless?

I'm glad you enjoyed the 2nd chapter just as much as Liv and Alex wink. ThX for your feedback so far, I really appreciate it.

Summary:Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, than here you go.

Disclaimer:There are just a few glimpses of Liv's and Alex's private lives on the show. That's why we're doomed to create some!!

**Wallpapering 3/?**

"Thanks for rescuing my ass. Wouldn't want to bruise it, would we? Is there anything else I can do for you..." Alex asked while climbing down the ladder. Olivia stared into space, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

What just happened? Don't tell me that I just stared down a co-worker's body?! Not just any co-worker's body, but a FEMALE co-worker's body. Now, you will definitively go straight to hell, Olivia! What did Alex ask? God, you need to concentrate if you don't want to look like some fool. She asked…bruise? This ass? Never! Not if I can help it. Anything else she can do for me? Yes, yes and yes. Just strip right in front of me…No, wait. Let me undress you. Whoa, I blush. That can't be. Detective Olivia Bensons do not blush! Alex, please, help me out. 

Well, I can't believe it, but I shut up Olivia Benson. And whoa, what's that? Her cheeks are red; red like some crimson poppy. I'm good. But you didn't want Olivia to never talk to you again. Maybe you exaggerated a little. You could walk over to her and ask why she doesn't answer. If she didn't reply immediately you could show her the results of her disobedience. Now, you sound like some dominatrix. Who knows maybe that's what the always strong detective needs in bed. Shut up, Cabot and try to make the best of this tricky situation. 

"Well, we'll see. I just think we should start to prep your love nest. That way you can make full use of it soon, don't you think?" Olivia explained, regaining her composure back. Alex turned around and stared wide-eyed at Olivia, who just smiled at her. The brunette took a pail, went past Alex, and got some water to mix the paste. The brunette came back still smiling like she had won some high-score, while Alex still didn't know how to reply. Olivia took one of the wallpaper rolls and indicated the younger woman to hold the end of it.

OK, Alex, she got you tongue-tied. Whom did she mean by this statement? Did she try to ask me…? No, that's just not possible. Does she think that there's someone else? God, there's only…but can I tell her? Let's test the water and see where this is going… Ready, Cabot? 

"Sure, I want to put it into use. But I don't know if there's anyone who wants to join me. Do you know some, Olivia?" Alex asked innocently emphasizing the brunette's first name as if to make an offer. Her heartbeat quickened to an unhealthy frequency when Olivia didn't reply in the first place. In the middle of the deathly silence the phone rang. Alex sighed and left the bedroom to take the call.

"Hi Mum! What?...Yeah, the apartment is nearly done…No, I won't need any professional help. As I said I want to do it by myself…" Alex tried to listen to her Mum on the other end of the wire, what seemed to be an impossible task. Olivia stood next to her and laughed out loud. Alex looked querying at her, trying to get straight what she just said in her mind. When she looked the older woman fair in the face, Alex caught some twinkling in Olivia's eyes.

Whoa, Olivia where are your thoughts heading for? Not even I think THAT dirty. But I'm very good at playing this little game, making you some enemy of my seduction. We'll see who gives in at first. However, I should really end this damn call, if I don't want my Mum to listen to her daughter doing some Cabot unlike things. 

"Mum, I'm sorry, but Olivia is helping me and I think she wants that I get off." Alex hung up and couldn't hide the smile on her face, when she looked up at Olivia. While the brunette tried to glance everywhere but at Alex, the younger woman took in the picture in front of her. Alex stared at the other woman's lips as though they were the oxygen she needed to inhale. The blonde could feel Olivia's mouth upon hers, leaving her whimper silently. She closed her eyes for some seconds. When she opened them again, the brunette stood right in front of her.

You don't know how much I want you to get off, Alex. But did you have to tell your Mum? I mean what does she think of me now? Wait, what would you think of me if YOU knew? OK, she didn't complain about your bantering…quite the contrary, she flirted right back at you. However, Alex is definitively out of your league, Olivia. Out of your league, out of reach. But she's so close; I only need to close my eyes and lean forward, capturing her lips with mine. It would be so easy, but would make things more difficult. Olivia sighed and turned around, leaving Alex alone in the living room. The other woman followed close behind, watching Olivia's professional movements.

Wow, the play of her muscles is fascinating. I could watch her forever, seeing how the sweat runs down her face. Further down her throat, getting lost between the valley of her breasts. God, they're perfect. I wonder what it would feel like to let my hands stroke over her skin everywhere I want to. How does she taste like in her very private spots? Will I ever know? Alex, you know how to push their buttons…sure, you can press Olivia's right ones, too. Alex thought about her next steps, when Olivia interrupted her train of thoughts, trying to take back the chair in their little encounter.

"Maybe you should turn off your phone. We wouldn't want to be interrupted in the middle of whatsoever again, right?" Olivia purred as she passed the blonde. The older woman drew the measures taken by Alex on the wallpaper, lying on the paperhanger's bench. When she didn't receive any comment from Alex, she coughed, thinking that she finally overstepped the thin line they had built up. "I mean, I'm here to help you fix your apartment. Above all, I want to show you that cops can do more than chasing perps or talking rudely. Deal?" Olivia tried to worm herself out.

"You got yourself an oral contract with an attorney…you should know better than to breach the terms of it, detective. Unless you think you're able to stand the legal consequence." Alex explained wondering about the many different, satisfying sorts of punishments she got in her mind then and there. Alex continued the work Olivia had began, who seemed to be lost in her own world at this moment. The blonde cut the wallpaper to size and arranged the ladder on its right place. When she was done, Alex sat down on her bed, still standing in the middle of the room. She watched Olivia, watching her. "You ought to know better than to just stand there. Otherwise I may need to get authoritatively on you." Alex suggested, hoping Olivia would be brave enough to will what the blonde just offered.

That answers the question whether Alex's the more dominant one or not. Damn, I don't know how much longer I can stand the throbbing between my legs without collapsing. I mean, she's just talking to me. I really don't know what will happen if she ever touches me. Olivia, you're desperate to talk in plain language with Alex. Or else the flood will turn into some torrent. Maybe you should try to turn the tide. Olivia turned her attention back to the work at hand. She put the wallpaper glue onto the web and folded it by what Alex could give it to her, without it grazing the dusty floor. The brunette got onto the ladder and indicated Alex to hand over the width of the wallpaper roll. Now, it was Alex's turn to stare openmouthed at the woman in front of her.

God, she's hot. The perspiration wraps around her body. I guess it would mean no harm if I asked her to shower with me. I know for sure that I couldn't take off my hands of her the sec' she stood naked in front of me. Well, let's see what the cop wears under her tight outfit. She climbed the ladder after all, offering me this irresistible view. I do nothing wrong. No, Alex, you just want to inspect a co-worker's body…there's nothing wrong about it, not even a little. Alex swallowed hard when she caught a glimpse of perfect olive skin. The blonde couldn't hold back herself any longer and reached out towards the other woman. She felt velvet-soft skin under her fingertips. A shiver ran down her spine, leaving goose bump on every millimeter of her skin. When Alex realized what she had just done, a deep red covered her cheeks. Now, you're going crazy. Come on, you need some explanation. You're an attorney, knowing how to remain at the wheel even though you've gotten nothing. 

"Sorry, Olivia, just wanted to stabilize you. You're doing great. Really. If I had known it, I would have asked you in the first place. So…is there anything else I can do to…relieve you?" Alex asked while Olivia climbed down the ladder, straightening out the last pieces of the web. The older woman smiled at Alex, nodding her head.

"Yes, there most definitively is something…We need to wait sometime to see if the wallpaper is fixed perfectly. In the meantime, we could tip the velvet like you suggested earlier." Olivia had finally made up her mind and took the offensive.

"Well, I don't know, detective. This wasn't part of the deal we confirmed, was it? But I feel honored that you sacrifice your time to give some helpless woman like me a hand. That's why I will satisfy one of your desires…Pizza? Beer? What's it? You just need to tell me, Liv." Alex purred waiting for Olivia to answer….

Fin

A/N:That was a tough job, believe me. Mostly, because it's difficult to keep Alex and Olivia going without them ripping down their clothes immediately.

Sorry that it took me so long again…but anticipation is the most pleasant joy!

I long for feedback maybe with an advice whether to start their closer inspection of each other or not. ThX!


	4. Wallpapering 4

Title:Wallpapering 4/?

Author:detectivekit

Rating:later on: NC-17

Author's Note:It's really exciting to write this one...I think you know what I mean, don't cha?

The mentioned book "Tipping the Velvet" by Sarah Waters is one of my favorites. I got it to my nineteenth birthday. I guess my parents didn't really know what it's about lol

Summary:Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, then here you go.

Disclaimer:I wish this would be published on the show, don't you? But unfortunately Wolf & Co. are not that brave…

**Wallpapering 4/?**

"…That's why I will satisfy one of your desires…Pizza? Beer? What's it? You just need to tell me, Liv." Alex purred waiting for Olivia to answer….

"I want…I mean…Well…I…I…" Olivia stuttered not being able to verbalize her needs. She occupied herself with putting the room in order while Alex chuckled quietly. The blonde watched Olivia dropping several things because of her obvious trembling hands.

Olivia, you need to answer soon…otherwise Alex may think that you think…well, that you exactly think what you're thinking. Damn, you have to play it cool, if you don't want to be thrown out. At least she didn't run away when you suggested tipping the velvet. But then again, it's her apartment….where would she have ran to? God, I can feel her eyes on my skin and it's really driving me crazy. I can almost pretend to feel her hands upon my exposed skin instead of her eyes, drawing circles on my back. Ok, those imaginations won't help subsiding my arousal. Take a deep breath and stop behaving like a pubertal teenager! 

"That's definitely an offer I can't reject…You'd really do everything to satisfy my needs, Alex?" Olivia asked doubtfully. Inhaling deeply Olivia turned around to face the blonde woman. When she stood right in front of Alex, the brunette nearly fainted. Alex wore an expression on her face, saying nothing but 'feel brave enough to find out'. Her eyes sparkled with…amusement, passion and something else Olivia couldn't really put her fingers onto. "I guess then it'll be pizza, if that's okay by you?" the older woman chickened out, frightened of being rejected by the beautiful A.D.A.

"Pizza? I see. Something ordinary, huh? And here I thought, you're the more temperamentally one." Alex winked at the brunette when she walked out of the bedroom to order their take-out. Brown eyes followed her every move until they couldn't see the attorney any longer. Olivia was mesmerized by the swaying of Alex's hips, licking her lips as if she was anticipating her favorite dinner.

I guess there's something I'd even prefer over my favorite meal. There most definitely is something or someone to be sincere. If I tasted Alex on my tongue for only one single time I could die right then and there. Feel her hips thrusting against my fingers, my tongue dipping into her most intimate spaces. Olivia moaned while thinking about making love to Alexandra Cabot. She tried to focus on the things at hand but failed miserably. The brunette bit her lower lip as though she was in pain. Again a small groan escaped her mouth. At this moment Alex entered the bedroom, taking aback by the expression she saw on Olivia's face and the noises she heard.

"Well, what was this moaning for? Enjoying yourself, detective?" Alex asked amused. Olivia didn't dare to look in Alex's direction, embarrassed about her own behavior. Alex delicately sat down a few inches away from Olivia. The brunette got even more nervous as she felt the heat, radiating from the younger woman.

Alex you're incomparable. You want to seduce Olivia, not scare the hell out of her. Well, this groan was definitely evidence that she likes what she's seeing. Maybe you should accidentally graze her leg. She probably gives into temptation and you'll get what you've waited for since forever. God, I need to stop those thoughts before I am the one who's moaning. I need to get control over this situation. I need Olivia begging for my touches, begging me to get her over the edge. Alex was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Olivia, shifting into another position on the bed.

"I'm admiring…the view…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I enjoy my environment, you know?!" Olivia tried to explain her behavior without embarrassing herself by explaining the real reason for her racing heartbeat, her flushed cheeks, her dry mouth and a certain, not so dry area. Alex smiled warmly at her, giving Olivia the feeling that she fell even more for the blonde woman.

"Well, that's curious because there's not much in this room except for the bed and…well the two of us." Alex underlined her statement by pointing towards the empty area. Olivia stood up and strode to the other end of the room, examining her work. The brunette knelt down in front of the wall. When Olivia rose up again, she could feel Alex breath against her oversensitive skin. "At least, I hopefully can sate your appetite, what do you think?" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear, putting her hand upon one of the other woman's shoulders.

"That you can, Alex. That you can." Olivia mumbled under her breath, shaking lightly because of the intensity of her feelings. Her legs trembled and she thought they would give in any second.

Alex, keep going! God, you've waited so long and now you're finally able to get her. But what if Olivia isn't interested in a serious relationship? Maybe she only wants to fuck the A.D.A. and I'm just a part of some bad bet between her and the guys?...I can feel her tremble under my touch. This is real. She's just as nervous as I am. 

"Really? How's that, Olivia?" Alex asked innocently, holding on to the older woman, afraid that the moment she took off her hands, everything would disappear and she'd wake up in her lonely bed again. The blonde felt Olivia laugh, making Alex relax.

"You ordered me pizza after all, didn't you?" Olivia answered, smiling widely when she turned around to face Alex. With Alex's hand still on Olivia's shoulder, they stood mere inches away from each other. The blonde enjoyed their little bantering and wasn't ready to finish it.

"That I did, detective…Well, you definitely are easy to please, huh?" Alex teased the other one. Olivia looked down for a moment; before she turned her focus back onto the woman she loved with all her heart. When she glanced over to Alex, the brunette offered one of her mischievous smiles.

"That's about right…I mean…That's…at least; I'm very easy when you're concerned." Olivia explained, finally being able to articulate her feelings…

Fin

A/N:There wasn't that much feedback the last time, so I'm not quite sure if I should really continue this lil' encounter…

For those who left some notes for me…ThX.


	5. Wallpapering 5

Title:Wallpapering 5/?

Author:detectivekit

Rating:later on: NC-17

Author's Note:I know my English is quite bad…at least for those who're native speakers. Sorry, that you gotta go through this but I didn't force you to read it, did I? So, why are you still here nevertheless stick my tongue out

Summary:Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, then here you go.

Disclaimer:Wolf & Co. gave us the perfect reason (A/O) to write this kinda stuff, huh?!

**Wallpapering 5/?**

"That's about right…I mean…That's…at least; I'm very easy when you're concerned." Olivia explained, finally being able to articulate her feelings. Alex stared wide-eyed at the woman right in front of her, not believing what she had just heard. The time seemed to be frozen. Neither one of them was ready to take the next step. Their thoughts were running crazy.

Ok, you finally said what you wanted to and now you're standing in the middle of this big bedroom with the woman you've a crush on since…well since you first said "hello" to her. What do you wanna do? Standing here until you gotta go to work tomorrow? Say something, anything! Alex's still here and didn't freak out when I indicated that I…yeah, that I'm easy to please when it's about her. Oh my God, how easy it would be. One stroke upon my breast, one light caress between my legs and I'd be in heaven. It wouldn't take long for me to orgasm. I mean just thinking about Alex naked, lying skin on skin in this king size bed with her gets me nearly over the edge. Oh no, not again. I'm hot. Really hot. I feel my cheeks burning with desire. Desire, longing for this goddess. How am I gonna survive this evening? 

Wow, I can't really believe what Olivia said. God, this is my favorite dream and I don't wanna wake up again, ever. She's easy when…did she really mean it the way I think she did? Take deep, long breathes, Alex. You gotta cool down. Easy? Detective Olivia Benson? I can't imagine this. Easy because of me? That's just not possible. Olivia's just joking around. She must have recognized my carving for her. She must! She's so sweet with her burning red cheeks. Would she be….no, WILL she be just as heated when I stroke her? Will she make any noises? Will she be in control or will she trust me with her heart, giving everything of her to me? If you stand here all night, you won't hop onto your bed, making your secret fantasies true, Alex. Go on. 

Just as Alex was ready to let her hand wander over Olivia's upper back, wanting to pull her closer, the door bell rang. Both startled, looking shocked at one another. Afraid of being pulled back into the outside world, they held on their breathes. Again the bell rang. Alex took several steps backwards, freeing herself from Liv's warmth. Instead of stopping their bantering, Alex got something else in her mind.

I can't just spoil this moment. I love to please and that's gonna happen soon. Hopefully, I don't misinterpret the signs she's sending me. I need to take off my view of her tight shirt, otherwise I can't concentrate. Alex heard a third ringing, when she turned around to face the brunette again.

"God, yes! I am coming. Right now! Just take a sec' and I'm all yours….all yours. Yeah, I'm coming." Alex moaned loudly, heading to the front door and leaving a stunned Olivia alone. The brunette's expression changed from shocked to desperately turned-on.

"And here I thought you were all mine…I would like to hear those things when you're with me…" Olivia murmured, not recognizing Alex reentering the bedroom with two pizzas in her hand.

"What kind of things would you like to hear, Liv?" Alex asked, putting their take-out onto the bed and walking over to where Olivia stood. Alex had come back just in time to hear Olivia's accidental loud spoken thoughts.

I'd like to hear you scream….scream my name in ecstasy. But how am I supposed to tell her this? I mean, she's blue-blooded A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot. And I am some stupid under-paid cop. What could someone like her ever want from someone like me? Once more self-doubts made their way into Olivia's thoughts.

"…Nothing I was just thinking out loud. Nothing to worry about…that smells good. You wanna sate my most basic desires, huh? I really need something to eat. I mean we wanna tip the velvet after all and I think I've to be fit for IT, don't I?" Olivia asked, regaining her composure back. She wasn't about to let Alex win that easily. Olivia turned around and headed for her pizza. The brunette sat down and took her first bite, making noises that unmistakable belonged somewhere else.

"Oh yeah, that's for sure, detective. I heard that you're getting very soaked, doing this kind of stuff! So we gotta change our oral contract from earlier, don't we? We're tipping my velvet couch together but therefore I want you to be more relieved. What can I do for you to get you a little more off…uh-huh I mean…I want you…I want you to stop feeling OFF-color, you know!" Alex stuttered, biting her tongue. She sat down on her big bed, taking care of some distance between her and Olivia. The brunette smiled, satisfied with the blonde's reaction.

Alex, that was definitely too much. You exaggerated. Again. You do want her. And yeah, you do want her to get off. BUT did you have to tell Olivia? At least you could have used more romantic words. In court you're so good at using grand words and once you see this sexy cop you'll forget them all. This smile she's trying to hide, it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Well, I haven't seen Olivia in her naked beauty… Alex's thought were running, leaving her longing even more for the older woman.

You got her, Olivia. You really did. The always collected Alexandra Cabot stuttering; declaring some of her very secret dreams. She wants me to be more relieved…that could be easily arranged. But we definitely need to move forward to let this "getting-off" happen. And besides, I can't disapprove Alex's wishes. What's the name of the game again: Your wish is my command. The brunette put down her carton and stood up, coming to a halt right in front of the other woman, putting a little more pep into the swaying of her hips on her way. She looked down at the blonde woman, making sure she got the attention she wanted.

"You wanna relieve me, Alex?" Olivia asked, waiting for Alex to answer her. When there was no reply, she bend down a little more, giving Alex a perfect view of her cleavage. "There's just one thing you can do to take away the pressure." Again Olivia bend down even a little more, putting her mouth onto Alex's ear. "You know the pressure you caused." The brunette explained, assuring herself that she had Alex's full attention. Olivia took one last deep breath, convincing herself that she was about to do the right thing. "The pressure of my jeans against my core…."…..

Fin

A/N:Now, there's a very good explanation why it took me so long again. My lil bro broke his arm. Well he had two complicated ops and had to be driven into a specialist's hospital and everything. So it's quite a mess…and I had to work everyday for my Canada trip. I guess you understand?!

Feedback is welcomed as ever…Thx for the last notes, I hope I could satisfy you again?


	6. Wallpapering 6

Title:Wallpapering 6/?

Author:detectivekit

Rating:later on: NC-17

Author's Note:I guess we can finally let them make some noises, don't we? Well, we'll see how they behave…

Thx for the feedback. I aim to please, you know wink

Summary:Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, then here you go.

Disclaimer:Dick Wolf is really stupid, letting Alex walk out of Liv's life…this is our own way of revolution…lol

**Wallpapering 6/?**

Olivia took one last deep breath, convincing herself that she was about to do the right thing. "The pressure of my jeans against my core…." The brunette purred, locking eyes with Alex. Again fear pounced on Olivia, making her to some young, inexperienced teenager who didn't know what to do next. But she couldn't just get out of the situation. She was still entangled with Alex, enjoying the closeness more than she would ever admit.

I can't stop my breath from quicken, my heartbeat from getting faster. Olivia said that she's aroused. She did say this, right? I'm not going crazy, am I? Liv said that I am the reason for her excitement. But that would mean that…God, she feels so good lying on top of me; so much better than I thought ever possible. I don't know what will happen once I feel her skin on mine. Her eyes are so dark, they're nearly black. Can I really do that to her? Alex thought, not recognizing how her hand wandered under Olivia's shirt.

"Well detective, if I'm really the reason for the pressure down there, I should probably do something against it, shouldn't I? Tell me, what can I do to make you feel better?" Alex asked innocently, drawing little circles on Olivia's belly. The brunette swallowed hard, feeling as though she would faint any second. Her thoughts were running in hundred different directions, making it hard to concentrate. The feeling of Alex's soft fingertips on her oversensitive skin drove the older woman crazy. Olivia wanted to feel Alex's fingers everywhere, that's why she rocked lightly against the blonde woman; trying to show her what she needed the most. Alex didn't give into Olivia's silent pleading.

"God, Alex, you can't be that clueless!!" Olivia exclaimed desperately, hoping to make Alex see. The blonde just smiled at the woman on top of her, savoring the moment as much as possible. Alex stilled her hand to underline her next statement.

"Detective, I know you're quite good at talking dirty…You have to tell me what you want me to do otherwise I won't touch you or kiss you…or well do other things to you, okay?" Alex asked, looking forward to the things that would come. Olivia stared wide-eyed at the blonde woman, not knowing what to make of the whole situation.

I'm lying on top of Alex Cabot. She knows that I want her and she didn't freak out. And it seems as though she wants me as well…However what she demands of me is ridiculous. I can't tell her that I want…no that I need to feel her inside of me; her fingers pressed deep inside of me while her tongue lingers on my clit. I just can't. The whole thing was absurd, thinking that blue-blooded A.D.A. Alex Cabot could ever want something from me. How could I be so silly? Olivia looked deep into Alex's eyes, searching for the answers she so badly needed to know.

"You're the perp…and I'm the detective! Shouldn't I ask the questions and giving you the orders? You know, we wouldn't want an appeal because of a procedural violation." Olivia whispered, using her authoritarian voice. She arranged the both of them in the middle of the bed, pressing her body against Alex.

"No, we wouldn't. But you know, even the perps got rights. I wanna have a deal. Do you think that's possible, detective?" Alex purred, making sure the brunette felt Alex's tight pressing against her center. Olivia supported herself with her arms, which were both next to Alex's head.

"I don't know. What do you have to offer, Ms. Cabot? You violated the law after all and as a police officer I can't let you just walk out of here." Olivia made her point clear by pinning Alex onto the bed, letting the other woman no chance to escape. Olivia enjoyed her position, giving her the perfect option to control their little role play. But she knew from the bottom of her heart that she couldn't take this encounter for much longer. She was way too hot, too excited, and above all she was way too aroused.

"Look at me. I've gotten nothing to offer but myself. I'll give everything of me to you, if we can forget about this little incident. What do you say, detective, is that enough for you?" Alex carried one of her hands between Olivia's tights, touching her lightly without giving the brunette what she really wanted. She pulled away quickly, awaiting Olivia's answer.

"Uh-huh. Now, I'm in some dilemma, Ms. Cabot. I really like the sound of your proposal but it could be accused of assaulting an officer of the law combined with extortion 'cause it's nearly impossible to resist. What am I supposed to do with you?" Olivia asked, letting one hand run down Alex's body, stopping mere millimetres from her breast. She looked up into Alex's eyes, before she drew circles around an obviously erect nipple. The blonde moaned gently, biting her lower lip in passion.

"Assaulting? Well, assaulting would mean that my hands were somewhere else, pushing deep inside of you, taking you fast, making you come hard and quick. By the way, I won't tell a soul. AND I know a lot of things you could do with me, detective Benson." Alex said, savouring the feeling of Olivia's flat hand on her nipple.

"…Like wallpapering your apartment? I still think you arranged this little encounter, planning on driving me crazy. But I guess you're right; I should take advantage of my position, shouldn't I? Even though I doubt that our A.D.A. would agree with me on this point." The brunette clarified, wanting badly to feel Alex's skin under her fingertips.

"I assume she would like to take advantage of your position as well. I know for sure that she fantasized about you in uniform…you handcuffing her…you taking her in some interrogation room or in her office…God Liv, please stop talking. I don't know how much longer I can take it…" Alex exclaimed, feeling her most primitive needs build up inside of her.

"Since when are you that impatient, Alex? You gonna have to live with my tempo or otherwise you've to take care of it yourself. I want…" Olivia was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone…

Fin

A/N:Was this the kinda thing you wanted to read smile widely? It was my

pleasure to satisfy all of you…

I long for feedback like you long for some continuation!


	7. Wallpapering 7

Title:Wallpapering 7/?

Author:detectivekit

Rating:finally some NC-17

Author's Note:Uh-huh, I know it took me forever to get on with the show, but I hope the waiting was worth it…Tell me, plz..?!

Now, I take the time to apologize again…in German English classes you don't learn a thing about love-making vocabularies…considering this while reading the chapters coming up, kay? Then let's get started, shall we?

Summary:Have you ever thought about how arousing a renovation can be? No, then here you go.

Disclaimer:Everything's Dick Wolf's fault…If he hadn't taken Alex away from Olivia, we wouldn't need to talk "rubbish" lol

**Wallpapering 7/?**

Olivia was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Alex looked up at her, disbelief evident in her darkened eyes. Once again some cell phone interrupted them, putting a break to their getting-together. When the phone rang for a second and third time, the brunette smiled apologetically at the blonde woman underneath her and reached into her pocket to take the call. She looked one more time down at Alex, before she finally answered.

"Benson." Olivia snapped, hoping that whoever was on the other end of the line would notice her impatience and would back off any second. Unfortunately, the voice of the only one who had never backed off before cracked through the cell.

„Hi Liv, it's Elliot. I just wanted to ask if you needed any help with Alex? " Elliot asked innocently. Olivia growled, making it obvious that she wasn't in the mood for his big-brotherly teasing.

"Uh-huh. No, I don't think so. I can handle her myself." The brunette answered, glad that Elliot didn't know HOW true those words just were. However, Alex seemed to think likewise, brining her fingers to the other woman's face, trailing over Olivia's lips to emphasize what Olivia had just said. When Olivia sighed, she heard chuckles from both Elliot and Alex. Before she could think of any reply, the brunette heard her partner's voice once again.

"You can handle her yourself?...I can imagine this." The detective teased his partner, trying to gauge her reaction. He knew that Olivia had a thing for their A.D.A. even though she never really told him. Nevertheless, he had noticed the looks his partner aimed towards the blonde woman. Elliot had caught Olivia staring more than once, undressing Alex with her eyes. The man was pulled out of his thoughts when his partner snarled at him.

"Screw you, Stabler." Olivia bawled out, trying hard to stay calm. This was so none of his business. She just wanted him to end the call so she could get back to the action at hand. The brunette looked into sparkling blue eyes and tried hard to concentrate on the words that blurt out of her cell phone.

"Sure and you go and screw our beloved Cabot." Elliot told her, a smile evident in his voice. Olivia groaned in frustration and shut her cell phone, turning it off before finally putting it on the floor.

"Well, detective, I thought we agreed on turning off our phones. I take it you didn't obey my orders…that implicates punishment. I hope you're sensible of the fact?!" Alex stated, casually touching Olivia's breast.

You're already torturing me, Alex. How can you be so calm? I just want to roll you on your back and take you, bringing you to Heaven. We did a wonderful foreplay the last three hours- at least to me it seemed like foreplay. I don't think I can take much more. God, you're undressing me with your eyes…Can't you just use your hands instead. Liv, you sound a little too desperate, don't you think? You don't want to scare the hell outta her, do you? Take long deep breaths. Now, try to stop the shaking of your hands. You don't want her to think she's your first. And now, make a move one her. Hush. Olivia's thoughts were running crazy, while Alex just smiled sweetly at her, sunk in her own musings.

Okay, Alex, why do you always need to be in control? Just get yourself lost…that can't be that complicated with this incredibly beauty sitting on your bed…Punishment? Well, maybe you should've asked her to bring her handcuffs along. Stop those thoughts. You're not going there. At least not for your first time. Wait! You're hoping for more, aren't you? Concentrate on Olivia, damned it. Concentrate! She's so beautiful, sitting there, trying to figure out what to do next. I could do some other kinda punishment to her…no handcuffs needed and just as pleasant. Alex sighed and pushed the brunette under her. When she saw Olivia's stunned expression, the blonde chuckled, the arousal deepening her voice.

"As an officer of the law I'm more than capable to handle this case, detective, don't you think? First of all I need to perform the search warrant I just got. Well, Ms Benson, will you obey on this one?" Alex asked by leaning further down with every passing second. Olivia could only nod, amazed by the way Alex made her feel by just talking to her.

"That's what I thought. Since it's late at night and I needed to get here at an unreasonable hour, I want to benefit from this situation. As an A.D.A. of the SVU I see a lot of dirty stuff, that's why I guess I deserve a little pleasure. You're still agreeing with me on this point, right?...Good." Alex leaned down the last few inches, making Olivia shiver. The brunette closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations that rushed through her whole body. Alex turned her head, tickling the brunette's ear with her hot breath.

"Then strip for me, Olivia. Show me that there's nothing under your clothes I need to worry about. Give me the pleasure I've longed for since quite some time." Olivia stared wide-eyed at the blonde. Never had any of her former lovers asked her to strip for them. The detective blushed self-consciously and looked away from Alex, out of the window. The blonde turned Olivia's face in her direction. They looked into each other's eyes, when Olivia bit her lower lip.

"I've never done this before, Alex. I…I mean…I don't know if I can do this. I wanna please you, but I'm afraid I will fail. So I really don't know if it won't get any dirtier than SVU." The older woman tried to enlighten the mood, although in reality she tried to outplay her nervousness. She took one last deep breath before she entangled herself from under Alex and stood up. Alex took a remote, lying on the floor next to the bed. She pointed it towards the living room, giving Olivia time to acquire with the situation. When the lawyer heard music coming from the other room, she rearranged herself on the king-size-bed, anticipating Olivia's punishment.

Fin

A/N:You wanna see Liv getting naked just as much as Alex? Well then you gotta tell me if I was any good at this one…


End file.
